1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure assembly, such as a door assembly or a window assembly, for spanning a wall opening and operable in different manners to form openings or entrances of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional hinged window 10 which includes a fixed outer frame 11 mounted in a wall opening (not shown), a window panel 12 hinged to the outer frame 11, and a linking member 13 for connecting a lower edge portion 122 of the window panel 12 to a bottom frame member 112 of the outer frame 11. The window 10 is operable in a single manner by moving the window panel 12 pivotally relative to the outer frame 11 to form an opening and to close the opening. FIG. 2 illustrates a slidable door 20 which includes a fixed outer frame 21 mounted securely inawall opening. The outer frame 21 has top and bottom frame members 211, 212, each of which is formed with parallel slide grooves for retaining slidably two vertically disposed door panels 22, 23 within the outer frame 21 such that the door panels 22, 23 are slidable along the slide grooves. The door panels 22, 23 have overlapping vertical frame members 221, 231 which are provided with a locking unit 24 for locking the door panels 22, 23 in a closed state. Referring to FIG. 3, to open the door 20, one of the door panels 22 is pulled to slide along the respective slide groove in the top and bottom frame members 211, 212 and to be disposed on one side of the other door panel 23. An entrance 215 generally as wide as the door panels 22, 23 is thus formed.
However, each of the conventional window 10 of FIG. 1 and the conventional door 20 of FIGS. 2 and 3 is operable in only a single manner to form an opening or entrance of a certain size. It is desirable to provide a closure assembly which is operable in more than one mode to form openings or entrances of different sizes as desired.